


Ваш зонтик

by Kommissar_261



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kommissar_261/pseuds/Kommissar_261
Summary: История о том, как Флабмо вернул зонтик отцу Брауну.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 2





	Ваш зонтик

Одной дождливой ночью Отца Брауна разбудил звук треснувшего стекла. В яркой вспышке молнии блеснуло знакомое лицо. 

\- Я принес ваши любимые булочки! - улыбнулся Фламбо держа в руках сверток.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - поинтересовался Падре.

\- То же, что делает инспектор Салливан в комнате Сида.  
\- Я вас не понимаю.  
\- А я думал, мы уже давно обросли хорошим взаимопониманием.  
\- По крайней мере, вы могли бы не портить мое окно.  
\- Вы всегда так ворчливы? Или только по ночам?  
В голосе Фламбо чувствовалась непривычная и нетипичная ему нежность. Отец Браун нахмурился.

\- Что вам здесь нужно?  
\- Я пришел вернуть вам ваш зонтик.  
\- Вы не могли подобрать для этого более подходящее время?  
\- Днем меня могла поджидать полиция. А ночью – не думаю, что они будут караулить меня, тем более в вашей спальне, Отец…  
\- Вы могли как обычно использовать вашу манеру перевоплощаться...

Браун сел на кровати, но спохватившись тут же намотал на себя сползшее одеяло.

\- А я думал священники спят в своих робах, - заметил мужчина, успев жадно скользнуть взглядом по светлой веснушчатой коже священника.  
Уши Отца Брауна моментально стали розовыми. Он выдохнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть на гостя.

\- Моя пижама в химчистке, миссис Маккарти забыла ее забрать.  
\- И откуда у нее столько рассеянности? Неужели все дело в том майоре, который приходил к вам вчера на исповедь…  
\- Вы следите за мной! – воскликнул Браун, едва не выпустив из рук одеяло.  
\- Я присматриваю за вами, – мягко поправил его Фламбо.

Он встал с подоконника и подошел к его кровати. Отец невольно втянул голову в плечи.

\- Может быть… - тихо произнес вор, - вам следует одеться?  
\- Может быть вам следует уйти?..- не менее тихо произнес священник чуть дрожа.

На постель что-то мягко опустилось, и Падре быстро зажмурился.

\- Ваш зонтик, - прошептал мужчина, и от тембра его голоса по коже побежали мурашки.  
А еще Отцу показалось, что его щеки невесомо коснулось горячее дыхание Фламбо.

Он так и сидел, пугливо съежившись, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в свое одеяло. Пока, наконец, не понял, что в комнате он один. Окно было так же распахнуто, и штора нервно колыхалась в порыве утихающего ветра. 

\- Ах, какая ночью была гроза! – заметила с утра миссис Маккарти, наливая Отцу Брауну чай. - Вы не заметили?  
\- Я спал, - коротко ответил Браун, поспешно запихивая в рот кусок лимонного пирога.

Но, похоже, миссис Маккарти не особо требовался собеседник, она продолжала восхвалять ненастную ночную погоду.

\- Это было что-то!  
\- Да, уж… - послышался хриплый голос Сида.  
Парень казался взъерошеннее обычного, а ворот его рубашки и подавно стоял торчком. Под ним виднелись рубиновые следы от недавних засосов. Отцу это не понравилось.

\- Сидни, ты видел себя в зеркале? – всплеснула руками миссис Маккарди, - на кого ты похож?!..

\- На инспектора Салливана! – хитро блеснул глазами Сид.

И Отец Браун подавился лимонным пирогом.


End file.
